Plot twist: Who is Pi really?
by CaslteIsTheBestTVShowEver
Summary: Who is Pi really? This is an idea that got stuck in my head, and I couldn't fall sleep. I don't know if this has been done before, but yeah this is at least my version :D


Plot-twist: Who is Pi really?

This fanfiction is post "Like Father, Like Daughter", by the way; what a great episode!

She knocked on their apartmentdoor, and the door opens.

"Kate!" There's a moment of silence, as she figurs out what to say next. "What are you doing here?".

"I just hadn't seen your apartment, so I thougth I would stop by after work with a housewarming gift. But if this is bad-timing, I can go." She wanted to be carefull around Alexis at first, she didn't want her to find a new reason to recent her.

"No, well yes, kinda... but there's something you've to know first."

"Ok?" Kate looked at Alexis with a questioning face.

"Pi isn't really my boyfriend." She let that sentence sink a little before continueing. "My real boyfriend is visiting me right now. But come in."

Kate was wondering what was going on, but she handed Alexis the gift, which she gladly accepted, and went inside.

"Kate, this is my boyfriend James Smith. James, this is my fathers-wife-to-be Kate Beckett." James strechted his hand out.

"How lovely to meet you Ms. Beckett." He said in a British accent.

"Lovely to meet you too James, and please; call me Kate." Kate was still waiting for Alexis to explain. But man... this guy was nothing like Pi. He was a well built, good looking and well-dressed young guy.

James noticed the confused look on Beckett's face, "I'll let you two talk," and then he disappeared somewhere.

"So…" Beckett said as she sat down on the couch, she wanted to know what all this was about, but then she said, "Seriously Alexis?"

"What?" That confused Alexis, Beckett didn't seem to be mad, but then suddenly she was serious.

"Why the hell didn't you take that couch from your father? This is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever sat on!"

She stopped holding her breath, "That's why you got so serious? I thought you were mad at me for lying, but you're mad about the couch?"

"No, I'm not mad not about Pi or the couch, but you need to explain."

"Right…" Alexis didn't continue right away. "So, I met Pi in Costa Rica, that part is true. We met at a party and he was fun be around, we talked and he mentioned that he really wanted to go to New York, so I told him I would help him. On the plane to New York he told me about his job, being a fruitarian, and so on, and I realized that he was perfect to drive dad crazy with."

"Why did you wanna drive your father crazy, weren't things good between you two?"

"Not exactly… and don't' get me wrong this is not about you, but did my dad tell you, how he told me he was engaged?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"He didn't. I talked on the phone with gram one day, and she assumed I knew, and I asked her where dad was and she just said; "I don't know, I haven't seen him all day, but he's probably just spending time with fiancé." This was between you moving and him proposing."

"How could he not tell you? I assumed you knew too, and that you were in the decision."

"I know right? I'm not saying I should be in the decision, but he usually runs things by me. Anyways, I was mad at him, I deserved to hear it from him. And also, I had this amazing boyfriend at home, who my dad would like either, since he was "stealing away his little girl", so I thought I would show him how worse I could do."

"So you were already with James? How did you get both of them to agree on doing this?"

"I know my ways. Pi was easy enough; he got a free tourist guide, home hospitality and so on. James agreed on it, because he knew how it was, even though it seems to be easier for parents to accept a girlfriend than a boyfriend. He comes from a wealthy family in England, and they are very judgmental on the girls he chooses, now I haven't met them yet, but I hope I can impress."

"I'm not sure I understand how you could let it go this far though, but I know how overprotective dads' can be."

"Well, I couldn't keep Pi at our apartment forever, besides a friend of mine just went away for a month and gave me the key if I needed, while she was implying something else, if you know what I mean, I decided this was a great chance to use it."

"When were you planning on coming clean about the situation?"

"I don't know, I really didn't mean to let it get this far, I guess I'm lucky you showed up."

"I guess so, I understand, but I'm not sure if your father will, at least not right away. But lets' go out for coffee, so we can have a real girl talk about "where-ever-he-is-hiding""

"Great idea, let me just grab my coat."

Thoughts? Should I continue or not?


End file.
